Spartan 318
by URS2 Sword
Summary: Join S-318 on his many missions as a part of Fireteam Crimson. (This is my first story.)
1. The First Appearance

**Chapter 1: The First Appearance**

"Sierra 318 is ready for deployment Commander," says Roland, the Artificial Intelligence of the UNSC Ship Infinity.

"Thanks Roland," Commander Sarah Palmer says in response to Roland. Sarah then heads to the Captain of the Infinity, Thomas Lasky, who is watching Spartans who are participating in the War Games."Captain Lasky, Spartan 318 is ready, I will place him in Fireteam Crimson."

"Yes, but only for a temporary time. Once he proves himself, he will either be a single special forces Spartan, or he will be the leader of his own Fireteam," Replies Lasky.

"I will inform him at once," Palmer tells Lasky. She heads to the intercom, "Sierra 318 to the War Games area, Sierra 318 to the War Games area."

A Spartan with pitch black Mark V armour is walking towards the Games area wondering why Commander Palmer has asked for him to go to the War Games area. He reaches the entrance to the War Games arena.

"Commander. Sword reporting for duty," says the Spartan as he salutes.

"Thank you for getting here quick, Spartan," replies Palmer, "I called you here for a reason. Captain Lasky and myself have decided where we will put you."

"Where is that Commander?" asks Sword.

"For now you will be a part of Fireteam Crimson," says Palmer, "you will go on missions with them and will be one of them until you are told otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sword says to Palmer in a raised voice and salutes.

"That is all for today Spartan," Commands Palmer, "unless you want to join the other Spartans in the War Games." She salutes back to him.

"I'll join the other Spartans in the War Games first thing tomorrow Commander, if that is alright," replies Sword.

"Alright Spartan, now go get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow for you if you're going to be joining the others," says Palmer.

The next morning, Sword rises out of bed and puts on his armour and heads to the War Games area to get ready for the games. He gets to the Games area before the others so he leans on a wall and hour passes before the next Spartan arrives at the Games area. Sword sees a group of three Spartans heading towards him and stops leaning against the wall.

"So you are the new Spartan that was placed in Crimson?" One of the Spartans asks.

"And you are?" Sword asks in a harsh tone.

"Paul DeMarco, leader of Fireteam Majestic," replies the Spartan.

"Oh, so you think you're some sort of big shot, huh?" mocks Sword.

"Hey! Show some respect!" demands another Spartan.

"Is this one of your lackeys?" asks Sword.

"This is Gabriel Thorne," he points to the Spartan that spoke, " and this is Carlo Hoya."

After that another Spartan walks up to all of them.

"Sword I am Jay S-423 and the leader of Fireteam Crimson, your Fireteam leader," says the Spartan. At that time four Spartans walk up.

"I am Tedra Grant, and this Spartan is Madsen, we are the other members of Majestic ,and the other two are Nat S-321 and Chael S-314, they are part of Crimson," explains the Spartan.

"Well, everyone is here, shall we go inside now?" asks Paul. Every Spartan then walks into the War Games area with Sword going in last.

Commander Palmer comes onto the intercom and says to all of the Spartans, "Spartans this will be a SWAT Free For All, don't forget, if you die in the War Games you will respawn. You may use any of your loadouts and the first one to twenty-five kills wins. The Games will being in five, four, three, two, one, begin!" As soon as shes says begin, Sword chooses his loadout which is a Assault Rifle and a Magnum with plasma grenades. He dashes from his starting position and within a few seconds he runs into Tedra Grant and Nat who are having a shootout with Battle Rifles. Sword quickly switches to his Magnum and shoots Tedra in the head just as Tedra kills Nat. These kind of battles go on for about eight minutes until a Spartan reaches the twenty-five kills.

"Good job Spartans, we have completed the game. In first place we have Jay. In second we have Tedra. Finally in third we have Sword. The other Spartans, you came in lower than third and good luck next time," announces Palmer, "Now head back to your rooms, after you take off your armour.


	2. The First Mission

**Chapter 2: The First Mission**

"Fireteam Crimson report to Commander Palmer," says Roland to all members of Crimson. Sword heads to Commander Palmer and he gets there right after Jay does. After Sword arrives, a few minutes later, Nat arrives. Chael takes about 3 minutes after Nat to get there.

"I see you finally decided to show up," mocks Sword.

"Shut up Sword," responds Chael. All of the members laugh at the response Chael gave.

"Okay Crimson," Palmer says, "it's time to deploy to your mission."

The Spartans then get into their Pelican and start heading towards Requiem. When they land on Requiem there are two Warthogs and three squads with three Marines in each.

"Relax Marines, the Spartans are here," Palmer says to the Marines. Sword and Jay get in one Warthog with a Marine, and Nat and Chael get in the other Warthog with a Marine.

"Sword you drive ,and Nat you drive the other one," Jay commands.

"Yes Sir!" responds Sword and Nat.

"I'll be in the passenger seat for Sword, and Chael you get in the turret in Nat's Warthog," commands Jay again.

"Got it, Sir," responds Chael.

"Marines, we need two volunteers to be our gunner, and their passenger," says Jay. Two Marines volunteer and get in the Warthogs. The two Warthogs start up and wait for their objective

"Commander we are in our Hogs and are ready for our objective," announces Jay.

"Okay, good Crimson, today you will need to take out Covenant forces along with four generators," Palmer says in response to Jay.

"Okay Commander, we'll get it done," says Jay to Palmer.

"Let's go Crimson," commands Jay. The Warthogs head towards the closest generator, which is shown by a marker in their helmets. As Sword is driving by squads of Grunts, Jay is shooting them in the head killing them instantly, and the Marine in the gunner position is shooting Jackals and Elites and killing them as well. They reach the first generator and Jay and the Marine begin shooting the generator until it explodes.

"First generator down Commander," reports Jay.

"I don't need a play by play Spartan, tell me when the other three are destroyed," responds Palmer.

"Jay, second generator down," reports Nat.

"Good Spartan, now head to the next one," responds Jay.

"Yes Sir," says Nat.

Sword begins driving to the next generator, but instead of Grunts, Elites, and Jackals, it is something else.

"Spartans! It's a Wraith!" panics the Marine.

"Don't panic Marine, we've got this, just shoot the other enemies," commands Jay, "Sword, let me take the wheel; and you go take out that Wraith."

"Okay Sir," says Sword. Jay slides over to take the wheel of the Warthog as Sword hops out of it, and sprints towards the Wraith. Sword sprints up beside the Wraith, as the Covenant controlling it are unaware of his presence. Sword hops on the front of the Wraith, throws an Elite gunner out of it and kills the Elite, after that Sword plants a grenade on the Wraith and hops off it into the Warthog, who was coming by at the time.

As they drive away the Wraith explodes and they reach the next generator, they shoot it until it explodes.

"Jay! Sword! We need you at the next generator ASAP, we're getting hammered over he-," yells Nat.

"Sword! Punch it, we need to get there now!" commands Jay.

Sword speeds up tremendously and hurries to get there, as they're driving Jay and the Marine kill many Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. As they arrive they see Nat and Chael fighting. At the same time Nat and Chael's Warthog is blown up and the Marine that was in that Warthog is lying on the ground by it dead. A beam from a Beam Rifle shoots by Swords face and hits the other Marine in the head and he falls out of the Warthog dead. Sword and Jay get out of the Warthog flip the Warthog on its side and take cover behind it. They are in the shootout of their life with ten Grunts, four Jackals, and seven Elites. Chael takes out five of the Grunts with headshots, and Jay takes out the other five Grunts the same way. Nat takes out the four Jackals by shooting their hands and then shooting them in the face. Sword takes out his Assault Rifle and shoots and kills two of the Elites. All of a sudden the generator explodes, they see the five Elites fall over dead with Fireteam Majestic standing behind the dead Elites.


End file.
